Sous Un Nouveau Jour
by Lily Garithia
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes partent à l'aventure. Elles vont faire de nouvelles rencontres aussi bonnes que mauvaises et vont découvrir les trésors que la mer va leur faire voir.
1. Le commencement !

Bonjour voici le premier chapitre de "Sous Un Nouveau Jour", une fiction sur le manga One Piece.

Tous les personnages du manga One piece appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro, à part ceux venant de mon imagination.

Une jeune femme regarde l'océan, ses yeux bleus regardent le ciel de la même couleur. Ses cheveux or se soulèvent là où le vent les emmène. Un simple drap blanc cache son corps, attaché par une broche pour éviter que ce drap s'échappe par le vent qui souffle. Cette apparence pur et vierge peut donner l'impression d'une déesse descendue du ciel sur la falaise où elle se trouve à regarder le ciel et l'océan, or l'expression qu'elle arbore n'est pas celle qu'on pense au premier coup d'œil.

Elle semble contrariée, et sa fine bouche est tordue et ses sourcils froncées. Son front est légèrement plissée, et quelque chose ne va pas pour elle. Elle tape du pied et a les bras croisées.

Un point noir vient perturber la mer bleue, et plus ça s'approche plus le point devient un bateau. Mais pas n'importe quel genre de bateau. Ce petit bateau a un drapeau noir et un symbole sur celui ci. Un crâne avec une barre a roue derrière et un sourire.

Il a l'air de tenir debout malgré les réparations qu'a subit celui-ci fait aussi croire que ce bateau ne tient pas debout et n'est pas fait pour vivre sur de grandes mers. Pourtant il s'approche toujours autant.

La fille aux cheveux d'or, en remarquant le drapeau, et le rafiot surtout, s'arrête d'etre contrariée et se met à courir pour descendre de la falaise. Arrivée sur la plage, elle se rend compte que le bateau a disparu. Elle balaye du regard la plage et l'océan qui se trouve devant elle, légèrement inquiète. Il est de retour et elle l'a déjà perdu de vu. Le bateau réapparaît mais renversé sur le côté. Elle se dirige vers lui malgré l'eau qui mouille son vêtement. L'eau arrivée à la taille, elle est au bateau. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil, personne dans la barque. Alors elle monte dedans et essaye de le remettre droit, faute de force elle n'y arrive pas et en plus elle s'enfonce. Soupirant, elle sort du bateau et décide alors de le pousser jusqu'à la rive. Elle y arrive grâce à la force des petites vagues et du courant.

La fille aux yeux bleue ciel le ramène jusque dans le sable et le lâche alors qu'il est encore dans l'eau, mais moins profond qu'avant. Au mat, elle remarque que le drapeau est en faute un t-shirt noir, et ce qui ressemble à un crâne blanc avec un rond marron derrière. Elle lève un sourcil se demande ce que la personne a bien voulut faire.

Si cette personne a voulut faire un drapeau pirate c'est raté. Ça ressemble à rien, pense la beauté aux cheveux de blé.

Mais en plus du drapeau, il y a une personne qui se trouve au bout. Elle se rapproche de celle ci, et voit qu'elle est une femme avec un drôle de truc dans les cheveux. Elle se rapproche encore pour s'accroupir près d'elle, et regarde si elle respire encore. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle respire, elle essaye de réanimer cette femme avec difficulté, puisqu'elle ne respire pas. Elle commence le massage cardiaque et se prépare mentalement et physiquement à faire du bouche à bouche, un peu embarrassée par l'idée de poser ses lèvres sur un inconnu et sur une femme, parce que l'île interdit la relation entre homme et femme avant le mariage, et que même un baiser entre les personnes du même sexe peut être punit d'une peine de mort, aussi toute personne susceptible d'être amoureuse d'une personne du même sexe est puni. Mais elle s'en fiche un peu puisqu'elle va sauver la vie d'une personne, peut importe si c'est une femme.

Mais alors qu'elle lève la tête de l'inconsciente et s'apprête à lui insuffler de l'air, par la bouche, l'inconsciente, se relève et recrache l'eau de mer sur le côté, manquant de peu le baiser. La femme au drap blanc recule par surprise mais on remarque que ses joues sont rouges.

La femme, qui a finit de sortir toute l'eau de mer d'elle, remarque la femme à ses côtés.

-Yo ! Ça va ? Lance-t-elle.

Puis l'autre tourne la tête en croisant les bras, en boudant.

-Tu es arrivée en retard aujourd'hui, Aoi ! Lui reproche-t-elle.

Aoi, qui se gratte le cou, lui répond, embarrassée :

-ah ah, désolée. Quelques imprévus sur la route et j'ai glissée sur une flaque dans le bateau et en une seconde je me suis retrouvée sur le mat en train de couler et après tu m'as sauvée et voilà ! Ne soit pas en colère Katsumi !

Katsumi, qui boude toujours, la regarde au coin de l'œil, soupir, vaincue par la tête de son amie qu'elle a rencontrée de la même manière, il y a maintenant 8 ans, elle est toujours surprise par l'âge à laquelle elles se sont trouvées. En même temps lorsqu'on trouve une fille de 11 ans sur la mer et que l'on a 14 ans ça fait bizarre. Surtout dans la même situation qu'aujourd'hui. Et maintenant elles se retrouvent tous les mois, le même jour à la même heure, et ensuite elle repart 2-3 jours après. Et à chaque fois Aoi lui raconte des aventures qui ne se ressemblent jamais. Mais Aoi ne lui a jamais dit d'où elle vient mais elle s'en fiche. Katsumi prend le temps de la détailler, beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis la dernière fois. Elle porte une Barre à roue*1 en guise d'elastique dans les cheveux même si elle est plus petite, des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête, Aoi a les cheveux bleus d'où son nom*2 et a les yeux roses, elle porte un pull à coll roulé qui s'arrête au-dessus du nombril, aux manches longues vert, et un pantacourt gris. mais ce qui a le plus changé, a part sa coiffure, c'est ses chaussures qui sont maintenant des tongues d'une hauteur de 20 cm en bois. Elle fait donc 1 metre 90 alors que Katsumi ne fait que 1 metre 80.

Katsumi tend la main à Aoi pour qu'elle puisse de relever.

-Merci bien ! La remercie Aoi. Maintenant il faut que je re-répare ce bateau !

Katsumi regarde le ra-, bateau.

-Tu as dit que tu avais glissée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le réparer ! Lui glisse-t-elle.

-Ah oui ! Se rappelle Aoi. C'est vrai ! Mais il faut absolument que je trouve de quoi ne pas glisser alors !

-Alors autant réparer ta maladresse. Même si je pense que c'est impossible.

Et Aoi rit pour réponse.

Et Katsumi sourit, parce que malgré les apparences elle tient beaucoup à Aoi, et donc s'inquiète quand elle n'est pas là à la bonne heure, et au bon jour.

Aoi et Katsumi sont amies mais les personnes de l'île de Katsumi n'aime pas les étrangers surtout ceux qui ont un drapeau noir.

Pompei*3 est une île d'été, c'est pour ça que Katsumi est habillee d'un simple drap et parce que c'est la mode, et que Aoi, est plutôt habillée hivernal, même si ce n'est que la moitié...

-Qu'à tu dis de passionnant à raconter aujourd'hui ? Lui demande Katsumi.

Les yeux d'Aoi s'intillent lorsqu'elle entend ça.

-Je veux devenir une pirate ! S'écrit-elle.

Surprise et inquiete, Katsumi regarde autour d'elles vivement pour voir si personne ne l'a entendu, puis se rapproche d'elle.

-Ne dis pas ça si fort ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! Essaye-t-elle de la raisonner. Pourquoi cette décision d'un coup ? Tu voulais devenir marine avant.

-Ça c'est du passé, fait Aoi en bougeant la main comme pour se débarrasser du sujet. Pirate c'est plus classe et en plus tu cherches des trésors et tu te bats et puis tu rencontres plein de gens et tu fais pleins d'aventures plus passionnantes les unes que les autres ! Des îles sans formes, des formes de vie extraordinaire ! Tout est incroyable ! Et je veux vivre une grande aventure ! Donc j'ai décidé de devenir pirate ! Être pirates signifie aussi être libre ! Libre de tout ! Toutes tes responsabilités ! De tes chaînes ! Libre comme l'air !

Et elle prend une pose de fierté, pendant que son amie la regarde comme si elle a attrapé un virus. Katsumi secoue la tête.

-Mais tu auras sur le dos les pirates, et la marine, je ne parle même pas du gouvernement mondial ! La raisonne Katsumi. Tu devras faire plus attention à ce que tu fais non ? C'est dangereux.

-Mais tu ne trouves que c'est ce qui rend les choses exitantes ! S'excite Aoi.

-Peut être, mais c'est sans moi alors... Réplique Katsumi en se tournant.

-Mais c'est plus amusant à plusieurs ! allez et tes plats sont délicieux ! Tu ferais une grande cuisinière !

Et une ampoule s'allume dans la tête d'Aoi.

-Non, c'est hors de question. Répond immédiatement Katsumi.

-S'il te plait rejoins le bateau en tant que cuisinière ! Qu'est ce que se serait bien tes petits plats tous les jours... Réfléchit Aoi.

Oui ça serait bien de la voir tous les jours mais ma famille va me manquer et je n ai rien a faire dans les eaux de la mer de la piraterie, pense Katsumi.

-Alors ? Dis oui ! Supplie Aoi.

-C'est non même avec ça c'est hors de question ! Et comment je vais faire moi si je suis constamment trempée de la tête aux pieds, je n'aime pas être mouillée et salir mes vêtements !

-Donc si je comprends bien, si mon bateau ne te mouilles pas tu viendras ? Demande Aoi.

-Peut être bien...

-Alors je vais construire un bateau qui va te laisser propre ! Je reviens !

Et elle partit parcourir la plage et la forêt à la recherche de matériaux. Katsumi soupire. Pensant que cette fille ne va pas réussir et commence à s'assoir sur le sable, elle ne remarque pas l'ombre qui se deplace vers l'intérieur de l'île.

Quelques minutes, qui deviennent des heures, après Aoi revient avec ses matériaux, pendant que Katsumi dessine des cercles dans le sable.

La remarquant, elle lève la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec de la colle, du bois, et des feuilles et où tu as trouvé cette scie ?

-Je l'ai vu trainée dans le coin alors je l'ai prise. Et regarde, j'ai même trouvé des clous ! La chance ! Lui répond la femme aux cheveux bleus en lui montrant les clous dans sa main.

-Ne vole pas, ce n'est pas bien ! Soupire Katsumi.

-Ce n'est pas du vol, je les ai vraiment trouvés ! Et même si c'était du vol n'est qu'un emprunt ! Je les rendrais !

-Je te crois, pas besoin de crier comme ça ! Lui répond Katsumi.

Maintenant c'est au tour d'Aoi de bouder. Elle prend ses petites affaires et commence sa construction. Mais avant qu'elle ne commence à s'attaquer au bateau, après avoir fini de faire les rames, des personnes avec des fourches, des flammes et même un fusil, viennent jusqu'à eux et en routes on entend leurs cris.

-Partez pirates ! Ou vous tomberais sous le jugement du volcan !

-Dégagez mécréants ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Katsumi reviens ici ! Cette personne est dangereuse !

Aoi n'a que deux choix devant elle : prendre Katsumi contre son grès ou la laisser ici. Même si elle souhaite l'emmener avec elle, elle ne veut pas que se soit contre son accord.

Katsumi est prise de force par les habitants et ceux ci se mettent devant elle pour la protéger et pointent les fourches sur Aoi.

-Dégage pirate ! Hurle un habitant. Avant qu'on ne change d'avis et qu'on ne t'embroches !

-Laissez la ! Ne lui faites aucun mal ! Hurle Katsumi. Elle est mon amie !

-Elle t'a déjà embobiné avec ses sornettes, ne l'écoute pas Katsumi. Ta vie est ici. Dis sa mère. Nous t'avons même trouver un mari qui souhaite t'epouser malgré le caractère que tu as. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras tranquille et protéger sur cette île. Tu dois faire des enfants et écouter ton mari. Tout ira bien, et tu pourras faire comme tu as l'habitude de faire.

Katsumi est surprise par les propos de sa mère, montre un visage horrifié à celle-ci.

Me marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Si jeune ? Mais je veux vivre pleinement ma vie. J'ai vu trop de personne dans ma vie qui étaient malheureux a cause de leur parents. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est ...pense Katsumi.

Et elle se tourne vers son amie qui se prépare à partir avec son bateau, qui se trouve déjà sur l'eau.

"Être libre"...

Puis elle pousse ses parents.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Leur dit-elle.

Et se dirige vers son amie et quand Aoi la voit, elle est surprise mais contente et elles poussent ensemble le bateau vers la mer. Elles montent dedans devant le regard sidérés des habitants et pendant qu'Aoi rament. Katsumi se tourne une dernière fois vers ses parents, sa famille, les habitants de son île.

-Je souhaite être pirate pour ma liberté !

Un tire est lancé mais personne n'est touchée. Plusieurs tirs fusent alors qu'elles continuent à naviguer sur l'eau. La mer d'une nouvelle étape ! D'une nouvelle vie.

Petit lexique :

1) Une barre à roue est ce qui sert à diriger le bateau et donc le gouvernail (je parlerais du gouvernail plus tard, mais si vous voulez des explications, dites le moi et je mettrais cette définition dans le prochain chapitre), c'est comme un volant de voiture mais pour bateau.

2) Aoi veut dire bleu en japonais

3) Pompei est une ville d'Italie, qui a été entièrement recouverte par la lave dans l'antiquité. J'ai pris le nom de cette ville pour l'île, d'où le vêtement de Katsumi.

Les noms :

Aoi : Bleu

Katsumi : Beauté victorieuse.

Merci d´avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé.

Au revoir pour le prochaine chapitre.

Faites moi part de vos avis.

(Voulez vous que je continue à faire un petit lexique et la description des noms ?)


	2. La Traversée de Calm Belt

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre.

Tout chapitre se doit de commencer par une bonne nouvelle ! (Les mauvaises sont malheureusement ici pour nous ramener à l'ordre ce que je ne me plains pas (non il n'y a pas eu de malheureusement !) merci à Denshitoakuma pour m'avoir follower (Version française , follower. (Je sais que c'est étrange de le prononcer en français mais on s'en fout !)) merci beaucoup à toi ! Je t'en reconnaissante ! Et en plus tu as l'honneur d'être le premier suiveur ! Merci !

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour le lexique donc je continue ! (De toute manière j'aurais continué nah ! Mais j'aurais tenu compte de vos avis, et de si vous ne voulez pas je l'aurais effacé.)

Assez de bavardage et bonne lecture !

-Bon il serait temps que tu me dises où on va, non ? Demande Katsumi à son amie.

-Là où nous porte les flots ! Lui réponds Aoi en posant un pied sur le bord du petit bateau.

Elles sont parties de l'île de Katsumi, Pompei, depuis environ 5 heures. Le bateau, comme l'a bien dit la femme aux cheveux bleue, navigue depuis ces longues heures au gré de la mer sur North Blue, non loin de Calm Belt. Hors la faim commence à se faire sentir et malheureusement, les deux amies n'ont pas prévu de nourriture.

-Tu as pris de la nourriture, Aoi ? Parce que je commence à avoir faim, gémit avec retenu, Katsumi.

Des yeux roses se posent sur elle.

-De la nourriture ? Questionne Aoi.

-Oui de la nourriture. Tu vois les aliments qui nous permettent de vivre tous les jours. Lui dit, la blonde avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-De la nourriture... Répète Aoi. Non je n'en ai pas pris ! Lui dit-elle avec insouscience. De tout manière on ira en prendre sur la prochaine île donc c'est pas bien grave !

Katsumi est surprise. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et se pince même pour vérifier, et non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Dis moi, tu prends bien de quoi te nourir rassure moi. Tu manges bien de la nourriture, commence à s'inquiéter Katsumi, se demandant si son amie n'est pas canibale.

-Quelques fois oui, mais je peux ne pas manger jusqu'à 5 jours et ni boire aussi donc je m'inquiètent pas vraiment pour ça ! Et encore je crois même que je peux faire plus ! Dit elle avec ironie.

Et elle rit comme si c'est tout à fait normale de ne pas manger autant de jour. Maintenant, Katsumi en avait la certitude, son amie n'est pas normale et ça fait normalement des années qu'elle l'a connaît et pourtant elle vient de se rendre compte que son amie ne mange pas comme un humain normalement constitué.

-Tu sais que normalement un humain ne peut pas vivre 3 jours sans manger ni boire, n'est ce pas ? Commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter Katsumi de l'état de son amie.

-Ah bon ? C'est pour ça alors que tu mangeais tous les jours ? Lance naïvement Aoi.

Katsumi se frappe le frond.

-Oui, normalement on fait ça, tous les êtres humains. Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi, comme tous le monde ?

-Je sais pas. Les habitants de mon île sont tous comme ça. Des fois ils mangent tous les jours et après 1 mois ou 2 ils s'arretent, et ils recommencent à manger. Donc pour moi tous le monde fait ça. C'est pas vrai ?

Mais ils vivent dans quel monde les personnes sur ton île ? Se retient de dire Katsumi.

Quelque chose percute la coque*1 du bateau. Aoi s'assoit pour éviter d'aller dans l'eau, n'ayant pas envie de tomber dans la mer.

-C'était quoi ça ? Lui demande Katsumi.

-Sûrement quelque chose. T'inquiètes pas ça arrive des fois, répond tranquillement Aoi en s'asseyant sur un des petits bancs du bateau et en prenant les rames.

-Alors pourquoi tu prends les rames ?

-On va aller sur GrandLine et un peu d'exercice avant d'y aller ne fait de mal à personne.

-C'est vrai que tu es déjà aller sur GrandLine... Pense à voix haute la fille aux cheveux d'or.

-Oui ! Et c'est vraiment incroyable ! S'excite Aoi.

-Je n'en doutes pas. Sourit Katsumi. Tes histoires sur les îles de GrandLine sont aussi fantastique que les îles !

-Ah ! Avant que j'oublie ! Se rappelle Aoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonne la blonde.

-Tiens toi au mat. Il va y avoir du mouvement.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tout est calme pourtant, remarque Katsumi en regardant autour d'elle.

Aoi sourit pleinement à ces mots.

-C'est parce que c'est calme que je te dis ça, dit-elle en s'agrippant à ses rames. Tu sais pourquoi on appelle cette partie de la mer Calm Belt ?

-A cause de son calme ?

-Oui. Et que dit on sur ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis moi si tu le sais !

-On dit "le calme avant la tempête*" !

Katsumi lève un sourcil.

-Et bien cette phrase va parfaitement à cette mer ! S'écrit Aoi.

Et à la fin de cette phrase, le bateau s'élève et des dizaines de monstres gigantesques apparaissent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Hurle Katsumi, qui est maintenant accrochée au mat.

Pendant que son amie rit face à la situation.

-Des monstres marins ! On va s'amuser ! S'écrit joyeusement Aoi.

Alors qu'elle rit et que son amie lui hurle dessus, les monstres marins se mettent à les attaquer. Un monstre jaune aux rayures bleue s'élance vers eux. Aoi prends les rames et donne un coup au monstre. Celui-ci recule un peu et balance sa gueule de droite à gauche, pendant que Aoi remarque les dégâts de son attaque sur la rame.

-D'accord. Rame : 0 Monstre : 1. Second round !

-Au lieu de contempler tes dégâts fait quelque chose ou on va mourir ! Lui hurle Katsumi sans pour autant lâcher le mat.

-Mais j'ai le droit de m'amuser, boude Aoi.

Et elle relève ses yeux vers le monstre qui semble revenir à l'attaque. Elle prend son souffle et lui hurle dessus, ce qui n'a pas d'effet sur le monstre qui continue sa lancée pour s'écraser sur la fille qui l'attaque, et qui a stoppé celle ci. Le monstre tombe dans l'eau comme assumé. Sous le regard médusé des autres personnes et animales du coin.

-Ah bah en faite ça a marché, constate Aoi.

Elle recommence à crier le plus fort possible, et après quelques secondes de flottement tous les monstres marins tombent dans l'eau et Calm Belt redevient comme elle est.

-Super ça marche super bien en plus ! Avec de l'entraînement ça sera encore plus cool ! S'écrit, fière d'elle, Aoi, mains sur les hanches sur la barque, qu'elle a rejoint après avoir sauté sur le monstre marin.

Puis elle va tranquillement sur le banc, en ayant entre temps pris sa rame, seule chose qui n'a pas subit de dégâts, et rame tranquillement.

Katsumi qui a assisté à la scène, regarde son amie surprise par son comportement, en se demandant si ce qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux n'est pas un rêve.

Son amie, Aoi, siffle paisiblement.

-Dis moi Aoi. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? Demande abasourdi Katsumi, toujours accrochée au mat.

Son amie relève les yeux vers elle.

-Je viens de battre des monstres marins, pourquoi ? Lui répond Aoi.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Parce que à part te t'entendre crier mes yeux n'ont rien vu d'autre.

-Ah ? Ahhh ! Je te l'ai pas dit, c'est vrai ! Se souvient Aoi.

-Tu m'as pas dit quoi ? Se méfie Katsumi.

-J'ai mangé un fruit du Démon il y a peu de temps !

-Un fruit du Démon ?

-Ouaip ! C'est un fruit qui, apparement te donne des pouvoirs incroyables mais tu ne peux plus nager, dit elle en connaissance de cause.

-Ah. C'est bien, dit platement son amie, légèrement boudeuse qu'elle ne lui a pas dit avant. Et tu sais quel pouvoir tu as ?

-Les ultrasons !

-Les ultrasons ?

-Enfin le fruit des Ultrasons, Chōonpa*2 Chōonpa no Mi*3. Ça te permet d'envoyer des ultrasons c'est cool hein ? S'excite Aoi.

-Oui, je pense. Lui répond Katsumi pas impressionnée, même si intérieurement elle est contente pour son amie et inquiète pour l'inconvénient que ça donne à Aoi. C'est comme ça que tu as pu te débarrasser des monstres ?

-Oui, j'ai crié pour donner plus de puissance. Et ça les a assomé sur le coup, enfin quelques secondes après, mais ça a marché !

-C´est bien. Maintenant on va pouvoir être tranquille alors.

-Hein ? Non, des monstres marins vont venir pour remplacer les autres, lui fait remarquer Aoi.

-Quoi ? Crie la blonde.

-Crie pas trop quand même. Le volume sonore est plus pénible à supporter si on crie trop fort. A cause, ou plutôt grâce, au fruit je peux entendre de loin les ultrasons qui sont produits ! C'est cool !

-Il va y avoir d'autres qui vont arriver, des monstres marins si on ne se magne pas de partir de cette mer, alors rames !

-Oui, mon commandant ! Plaisante Aoi.

-C'est pas mal, commandant, non, capitaine, ça sonne classe. Pense à voix haute Katsumi.

La femme à ses côté sursaute face à ces mots.

-Ah non ! Le capitaine c'est moi ! Réplique fièrement Aoi.

-Et bien si tu veux l'être, rame !

Et elle rame comme son amie l'a ordonnée, en ronchonnant.

-Tu peux lâcher le mat tu sais il ne va pa s'envoler maintenant. Lui fait remarquer Aoi.

Katsumi enlève immédiatement ses mains du mat.

-Je vérifie juste si il tient bien. Une vérification c'est tout.

-D'accord, la croit naïvement Aoi qui continue de ramer.

Après quelques heures, plaintes de nourriture de la part de Katsumi et de combat de la part des monstres marins, les deux amies arrivent dans GrandLine, et près d'une île, qu'elle accostent par la suite pour faute de nourriture.

Lexique :

1) la coque d'un bateau est l'élément principale de celui ci, sinon on peut pas naviguer sans être mouillé et aller sur les océans a part si on sait flotter et nager jusqu'à la rive, ce qui pour un être ayant mangé un fruit du Démon est une chose impossible. Un bateau peut avoir une seule ou plusieurs coques, le catamaran par exemple en possède deux.

Mots Japonais :

2) Chōonpa veut dire Ultrason en japonais.

3) Chōonpa Chōonpa no Mi veut dire le fruit des Ultrasons.

Et voilà j'ai enlevé la petite présentation des personnages, comme ça vous évoluerez avec les personnages (je pense que c'est mieux ainsi (n'est-ce pas fairyclochette ? je te remercie pour cette petite remarque, je te répondrais dans le prochain chapitre), je suis désolée d'avance pour ceux qui l'ont lu dans ce chapitre. (mais pas d'inquiétude ! Il n'y a pas tout et heureusement !)

J'ai aussi changé un peu le lexique qui expliquera les choses dans le texte et j'ai mis les mots japonais pour vous apprendre les mots, bah, japonais ce qu'ils veulent dire en français.

Eh bien voilà c'est tout ! On apprend le fruit d'Aoi, et que son métabolisme (le fonctionnement de son corps, pour ceux qui ne savent pas) est assez différent des autres, que Katsumi est assez peureuse.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long que celui-ci.

Voilà ! C'est tout ! (Oui pour de bon !) Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !

À la prochaine !

(et merci encore à Denshitoakuma !)


	3. L'île Wuhai et ses voyous

Bonjour !

Voici le 3ème chapitre !

Comme je l'ai promis voici un chapitre plus long !

Je voulais d'abord m'excuser sur l'explication assez précipité des personnages, merci à fairyclochette ! J'ai donc remédié à tout ça et je l'ai enlevé, du coup désolée pour ceux qui l'ont lu.

Je vais répondre à fairyclochette qui a posté le premier commentaire !

fairyclochette :

Bonsoir et merci d'avoir posté le premier commentaire et je te remercie d'avoir commenté mon histoire !

J'ai modifié le premier chapitre légèrement pour faire en sorte qu'il décrit mieux les personnages, et j'ai aussi modifié le deuxieme pour ne plus avoir la description, désolée pour la précipitation.

Aoi est très tête en l'air des fois, c'est surtout à cause de ça qu'elle est maladroite la plupart du temps. Tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire c'était l'objectif hé hé ! Et il faut bien de la nourriture pour faire une aventure et Aoi n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de transporter ou même d'avoir des personnes dans le bateau.

Merci beaucoup je ferais de mon mieux !

Voici le troisième chapitre !

-C'était si difficile d'arriver sur la rive "sans" être trempées ? Demande Katsumi à son amie.

-Mais au moins on est arrivée sur l'île, non ? C'est pas ça le principal ? Dit Aoi avec un sourire.

-On est trempée ! J'ai horreur d'être mouillée ! Râle Katsumi. Rah ! Premier voyage et le résultat c'est ça !

-Mais c'est super, non ? ça aurait pu être pire !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, révèle Aoi. La dernière fois que je suis allée sur GrandLine, je me suis fait emportée par un cyclone sorti de nul part, et mon bateau s'est brisé sur le coup ! J'ai du faire escale sur une île où les singes etaient les rois et les humains des esclaves. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était un bateau pour repartir, mais non ! J'ai du travaillé dur pour en fin de compte faire une révolution et renverser le pouvoir des singes sur les hommes, en plus ils puaient parce qu'ils se lavent avec la crasse des moutons ! La sueur des êtres vivants et ils n'avaient pas le droit de se baigner dans l'eau tout ceux qui l'ont fait, ils ont été torturée avec des chatouilles, brr rien qui d'y penser ça me donne des frissons ! Et donc on a réussi à trouver un accord et j'ai pu reprendre la mer avec un nouveau bateau.

Ce qui est bien avec Aoi, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais de ses histoires, pense Katsumi, qui l'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention.

Et peut de temps avant, elles ont eu une problème. Aoi est tombée dans l'eau par maladresse et Katsumi a voulu la rattraper mais elle est tombée avec elle. Et Katsumi a du batailler des bras et des pieds pour revenir sur le bateau, certes avec beaucoup de mal, mais elle est arrivée. Mais arrivée à celui ci, la coque a frappé un rocher et les deux jeunes femmes se sont cognées contre le rocher aussi, et un peu sonnées, elle sont arrivées avec le bateau sur le sable, tête la première, parce que la plage s'est trouvée en face de ce même rocher.

-Et comment on va faire pour la suite ? Demande Katsumi en essorant la toge.

-Comment la suite ?

-Pour la suite des choses. Comment on va faire pour trouver la nourriture et les habits ? Parce que moi je sors pas comme ça dans les rues et tu as vu comment c'est grand ?

-On verra en même temps, plus tard ! Allons à la conquête traversière de cette île pour les bien fait de notre survie !

-Ça existe au moins une conquête traversière ?

-Ouaip ! Je l'ai décidé comme ça . On appelera çacube conquête traversière ! Conquête parce qu'on est des pirates, et on m'a dit que les pirates prenaient les îles, s'en emparaient. Et traversière, parce qu'on ne fait que passer ! Explique Aoi à la blonde.

-...

Katsumi la regarde suspicieuse des mots que son amie vient d'annoncer.

Des fois, je me dit qu'elle est désespérante... Pense la femme aux cheveux de blé.

-Bien, si puisqu'on n'a pas le choix, mieux vaut s'y résigner.

-Youpi ! Allons y !

Aoi avance en sautant joyeusement vers la ville pendant que son amie soupire devant l'insousciance de son amie, mais sourit quand même.

Les bâtiments de l'ile sont immenses qu'on peux dire qu'ils touchent le ciel. La fumée qui s'échappent des bâtiments aux grandes cheminées, les usines, est d'une odeur horrible pour le nez fin de Katsumi, et le bruit des personnes ainsi que les personnes et le bruits des objets qui s'entrechoquent est désagréable, très désagréable pour Aoi. Elles ont une tête qui en dit long sur l'état d'humeur des deux personnes. Elles voient à peine les personnes en face d'elles, qui les bousculent sans pitié.

Katsumi, agacée par cette ville, et les personnes ici, demande à son amie d'attraper quelqu'un avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise.

-Attrape moi une personne pour qu'on lui demande où on est ! Crie-t-elle à Aoi.

Mais avant que son amie s'exécute, on les pousse dans une ruelle qui se trouve à côté d'elle.

Elles se réceptionnent tant bien que mal, mais les deux femmes tombent quand même en arrière sur des poubelles qui traînent, malheureusement pour Katsumi.

Aoi se relève en se frottant la tête.

-Aie aie aie. Mais ça fait mal ! C'est qui le gars qui nous a fait ça, que je lui montre de quel bois je me chauffe ! Crie Aoi en relevant la tête.

Mais son regard arrive sur plusieurs hommes, portant soit des costumes classes, soit des vestes à capuches et pantalons épais, ou encore un pantalon sans rien d'autres, ils sont une dizaines. Mais ce qui attire l'oeil d'Aoi ce sont leurs armes. Fusils, couteaux, sabres, ou des battes à clous. Certains ont même des barres de fer. Elle se redresse immédiatement en se mettant devant Katsumi, qui toujours sonnée par la soudaine attaque, est au sol. Un homme avec des clous dans l'oreille, des colliers aux reflets d'argent et un pantalon large, s'approche des filles. Son regard ambre toise les deux femmes devant lui, et il replace ses cheveux roses en arrière pendant que l'autre maintiend sa barre de fer sur son épaule.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Tonne sa voix grave. On fait du tourisme ? Je vous ai jamais vu dans le coin.

Aoi déglutit mais sans lâcher son regard de l'homme.

-Moi, non plus, réplique Aoi, tout en gardant une allure calme et souriante, malgré qu'à l'intérieur, elle est excitée et curieuse avec une légère peur pour son amie. Vous êtes qui ?

L'homme rit et les autres suivent le mouvement.

-Tu es donc une touriste. Comme tu l'es, on va être clément et on va te demandée de gentiment nous donner 20 000 Berrys ! Avec ton amie c'est 40 000 et encore on est sympas, pas vrai les gars ?

Il recommence à rire.

Aoi fronce les sourcils intérieurement.

Les petits voyous de villes sont sympas mais ils demandent toujours de l'argent, c'est barbant, pense Aoi.

-On a pas d'argent, dit honnêtement Aoi. On est justement là pour s'en faire, tu connais comment on peut gagner de l'argent dans le coin ?

Les hommes s'arrêtent immédiatement de rire et regarde sérieusement la femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Comment ça tu n'as pas d'argent ? Tu te fiche de nous ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout ! Dit franchement Aoi avec un sourire. On est arrivée ici sans rien !

L'homme écarquille ses yeux ambre.

-Hein ? Mais comment vous avez fait pour venir ici sans argents ? Dit l'homme. Cette ville est très stricte sur ça ! Vous n'aurez pas pu entrée dans le port sans pot de vin. Comment vous avez fait ? Demande-t-il curieusement, hâte de savoir comment un bateau à pu venir au port sans payer.

-Parce que il y a un port ?

Les voyous la regardent maintenant comme si elle a la peste.

-Bien évidement qu'il y a un port. Il y en a dans chaque île.

-Ah ? Mon île n'en a pourtant pas. En même temps on ne fait pas d'exportations ni le contraire sur mon île, tout viens de nous même !

Tous se retourne vers la voix qui vient de dire ces quelques mots.

Katsumi est maintenant levée et regarde de haut les personnes devant elle, particulièrement les hommes armés.

-C'est donc les fameux "petits voyous des villes" que tu m'as parlé dans tes aventures, dit la voix de Katsumi. Elle balaye du regard l'assemblée. Ils avaient l'air d'êtres mieuX dans tes histoires, dommage. Là on dirait les roturiers mal famés des souterrains.

La colère passe dans les yeux de l'homme devant les femmes.

-Hé, un peu de respect la petite noble ! "les petits voyous des villes" ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ! Je vais vous faire bouffer vos dents bande de p'tites nobles !

-On ne perdra pas de temps à répondre à vos provocations. Viens Aoi, on y va !

Et Katsumi prend la main de son amie et prend le chemin contraire aux voyous. Elle entend dans son dos.

-Aoi ?

Mais elle ne prend pas le temps de l'écouter et file à l'autre bout de la ruelle, tourne à droite, puis à gauche, pour retourner à droite et prendre encore à gauche. Les deux femmes tombent alors sur une ouverture et s'enfoncent à l'intérieur. Elles arrivent à l'interieur d'un bar. Les bruits et les bavardages incessant des hommes et femmes, renforcent le sentiment de cette réponse. Les boissons fusent et les commandes et ordres aussi. On peut trouver de tout ici. Informations, les têtes ciblés de la piraterie, des chasseurs de primes, pirates, commerçants, peintres ou encore des officiers de la marines. Mais le bar n'est pas encore à son heure d'apogée et plusieurs places sont encore libres. Les deux femmes s'installent alors, à une table libre. Mais à peine posées, quelqu'un vient les voir. Une serveuse aux cheveux orange courts et rangés sur le côté au sourire qui en charme plus d'un, vient prendre leurs commandes.

-Vous désirez ? Leur demande-t-elle.

-Deux verres d'eau, s'il vous plaît. Dit immédiatement Aoi à la femme, avant l'intervention de Katsumi.

-Bien, repond la femme avec une légère moue. Ce sera tout ?

-Oui, merci !

Et la femme partit donner les commandes au barman.

Aoi se rapproche de la blonde.

-Les verres d'eau c'est toujours gratuits ! Chuchote-t-elle.

Katsumi hoche la tête, pour montrer qu'elle a compris. La serveuse revient avec les verres d'eau et répartit prendre les commandes.

Elles sirotent tranquillement leurs verres, lorsque plusieurs personnes entrent bruyamment dans le bar. Elles tournent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants comme plusieurs et remarquent que ces "nouveaux" arrivants, ne sont pas si nouveaux pour elles. Ce sont les hommes qui les ont agressées tout à l'heure ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'elles n'ont pas vu. Aoi s'intéresse alors à autre chose, mais Katsumi ne décroche pas son regard d'eux. L'homme aux cheveux roses parle à une femme qui a une forte carrure, qu'on peut dire que c'est une armoire à glace, peut être que c'est un homme ? Il ou elle l'ecoute attentivement et l'homme lui montre la table où sont assises les deux femmes. Une personne en bleu et blanc avec une sorte de mouette dans le dos regarde aussi dans leur direction, ainsi que pas mal de personnes. Le groupe s'approche de la table avec entrain.

Pourquoi j'ai la mauvaise sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose dans peu de temps ? Pense Katsumi. Ces personnes ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout !

-Aoi, chuchote-t-elle à la fille aux yeux roses, on va avoir des problèmes.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Regarde devant toi.

Aoi regarde dans la direction du groupe qui vient de s'arrêter devant elle, toujours pas intéressée et encore moins impressionnée.

-Qui de vous deux est celle qu'on nomme "Aoi" ? Demande la grave voix de l'homme ou la femme.

-T'es un homme ou une femme ? Demande Katsumi dans toute son arrogance.

-Je suis une femme avec un grand cœur ! Commence oses tu me parler comme ça vaurienne !

-Ah. Vous ressemblez à un homme donc... Je me demandais, dit Katsumi, pas convaincue.

-espèce de petite... !

-Madame, c'est la femme aux cheveux bleus, chuchote l'homme à la femme.

-Bien, fait elle tout bas et plus fort, C'est donc toi "Aoi" ?

La femme-homme regarde de bas en haut Aoi. Katsumi commence à la regarder hautainement, ne supportant pas qu'elle regarde comme ça son amie. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte un mot, Aoi la devance.

-Oui, fait elle avec un sourire. C'est bien moi.

-Tu m'as l'air bien menue.

-Oui mais c'est naturelle. Peu importe combien je mange, je ne prends pas un kilo. Fait elle faussement triste.

Normal avec ce que tu manges, je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir debout, se dit Katsumi.

-Enfin on est pas ici pour parler de kilo. Aoi, l'aventurière.

Aoi sourit.

-Je voyage beaucoup, oui. Mais pourquoi ce surnom ? Je suis connue ?

La femme-homme la regarde, étonnée.

-Tu ne connais pas ta réputation sur les mers ? Avec ta tête mise à prix ?

Aoi qui est entrain de boire recrache rapidement son verre.

-Ma tête ? À prix ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai encore rien fait !

-Tu ne le sais donc pas. Ta tête est mise à prix depuis que tu t'es mise en tête de kidnapper une fille de Pompei !

-Pompei ? Dit Katsumi.

-Oui. Pompei est une île connue pour être une île de mariage. Et les femmes la bas sont un trésor pour tous ! Yeux bleus, cheveux d'or, corps de rêve à la peau porcelaine. On dit aussi que leur corps, mort, ne pourrissent jamais, et deviennent alors dur comme la pierre. Une rumeur dit qu'une de ces filles de l île était promue à être une femme d'un dragon céleste. Mais cette femme a été kidnappée par une certaine "Aoi". La fameuse et célèbre Aoi, l'aventurière. La femme du Nord, aussi connue pour ses aventures que pour sa maladresse. Aoi Delacroix*1. Enfin plutôt, Delacroix dite Aoi.

Aoi sourit à son nom complet.

-C'est bien moi.

-Alors tu avoues avoir kidnappé la future épouse d'un dragon céleste.

-Je ne l'ai pas kidnappée, Katsumi est mon amie et si elle avait voulu rester chez elle, je ne l'aurais pas empêchée. N'est ce pas ? demande Aoi, en jetant un œil à Katsumi.

Katsumi, n'a pas vraiment écouté Aoi, toujours abasourdie par la nouvelle.

J'allais épouser un Dragon Céleste ? C'est ça mon mariage ? Je voulais me marier avec l'homme que j'aurai choisi pas avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Je n'aurais pas été heureuse.

-Katsumi ? Répète Aoi.

-oui, se reprend Katsumi. J'ai pas vraiment écouté.

-Je ne t'aurais pas forcé de partir de chez toi, hein ?

-Bien sur que non, je ne t'aurais pas suivie sinon. Lance Katsumi, comme si c'était évident.

La femme-homme regarde la blonde avec étonnement.

-Une blonde ? Tu es de Pompei ? Tu es la fameuse Épouse ?

-Oui Katsumi de Pompei, île d'été. Fille de Marcus Lucretius Fronto*2, je suis partie de moi même à l'aventure. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tous les problèmes de ma mère, Yelena*3 et je resterais avec mon amie, Aoi.

-Je me fiche bien de savoir ça, on va te ramener chez toi et envoyer cette pirate à la Marine pour empocher la récompense pour les deux ! Ahahaha !

-Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire ! Rie Aoi. J'ai toujours adoré les grandes aventures ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de si bon chemin ! surtout que je viens de commencer en tant que pirate.

-Hein ?! Hurle quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se tourne vers l'homme à la mouette.

-Delacroix dite Aoi se met à la piraterie ?

-Oui. Les aventures c'est drôle, mais à plusieurs c'est mieux !

L'homme en tombe de sa chaise et part rapidement en répétant "c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon du tout !"

-Mince la Marine va être prévenue. Réfléchit Aoi, bah c'est pas si grave.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller Katsumi !

-Avec plaisir ! Je ne supporte déjà plus cette ville nauséabonde !

-Wuhai*4 n'est pas nauséabonde cest une ville tout à fait normal !

-Avec des petits voyous des villes ! Dit Katsumi, provocatrice.

-Répète pour voir sale gamine ! Hurle la femme-homme.

Et Katsumi avec Aoi, traversent le bar et s'enfuient, avec quelques coups de la part d'Aoi.

Elles traversent la ville puante et fumante de Wuhai et commence à aller vers le bateau.

-Mince la nourriture ! Se rappelle soudainement la femme aux cheveux bleus.

-On a plus le temps ! On doit partir et vite ! Lui fait savoir la blonde. La prochaine fois !

-Mais tu ne survivras pas jusque là !

Et avant que Katsumi ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que ça ira, Aoi part dans une autre direction.

La femme aux cheveux d'or soupire.

Ça arrive souvent je trouve, pense Katsumi, elle n'arrête pas de me couper la parole. Mais au moins on aura de la nourriture. J'espère que ça ira pour elle.

Elle continue de courir de toute ses forces, mais elle commence à ralentir et à s'essouffler.

J'ai pas l'habitude de courir autant dans une journée ! Se dit Katsumi. Je suis sur de ne plus pouvoir marcher pour les prochains jours.

C'est comme ça que quand elle atteind le bateau Aoi est déjà entrain de l'attendre, des aliments dans le bateau.

-Tu y es presque Katsumi ! Vas y ! L'encourage Aoi.

La blonde jette un œil derrière elle et ne voit personne mais quand elle se remet à regarder devant elle, un homme abat son poing dansle visage de la jeune femme arrachant un cri à Aoi, et recommence sur la tête pour l'assommer. Elle s'évanouit sur le coup.

-Et voilà ! C'est au moins ça de fait ! Crie l'homme en emmenant la femme.

Avant de se prendre le sol, assommé par la femme aux cheveux bleus, qui se fait attaquer par derrière par une autre personne. Un coup dans le dos, et la jeune femme s'accroupit sous la frappe pour se relever rapidement en se tournant et l'atteindre à la gorge pour le plaquer au sol et lui envoie un uppercut*5 pour ensuite lui mettre un genou dans l'estomac, le prend et le jette sur l'autre homme. Un homme la frappe au visage, qu'elle a le temps d'esquiver et lui fait aussi un uppercut pendant qu'un autre lui donne un coup avec une barre de fer sur le crâne. Elle est sonnée sur l'instant et l'autre qui a pris un uppercut en profite pour lui mettre un poing dans le ventre. Elle crache sous l'effet et commence à tomber mais le deuxième homme lui prend le col et la renvoie en arrière. Son ami en profite pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre puis un autre à la tête et sur la jambe. Et il continue pendant que l'autre lui tient les bras.

-Tiens la bien ! Et vous autre prenait la fille ! Ordonne l'homme.

Et frappe Aoi à la gorge et dans la poitrine. Et encore un autre dans les jambes.

Aoi qui tient à peine sous les coups qui pleuvent ne peut riposter. Elle a à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque coups donnés par son agresseur, mais elle se sent revivre quand elle entend le nom de son amie. Elle prend le bras de celui qui la maintiend, lui donne un coup sur la jambe et l'envoie au sol sur l'autre homme qui n'a pas le temps de s'échapper de son coéquipier, tombe avec lui.

Elle regarde deux autres hommes qui emmènent Katsumi, évanouie.

Elle s'élance vers eux et envoie un coup de pied dans le dos dans le premier gars qu'elle voit, et avant qu'il ne tombe, le rattrape et enfonce sa tête dans la tête de l'autre homme. qui s'écroule sous l'impact. Elle prend Katsumi pendant que les hommes sont évanouis ou sonnés et en profite pour vite retourner au bateau. Elle met Katsumi sur un des espaces encore libre et prend les rames pour filer à toute vitesse de cette endroit. Et elle rame le plus vite possible malgré les blessures qu'elle a reçu lors de ces combats.

Et arrivée sur la mer où elle ne voit plus l'île. Elle pose les rames et s'endort immediatement.

Lexique :

1) Eugène DELACROIX est un célèbre peintre du 19 eme siècle (1800), lors de la periode du romantisme. Ici j'ai pensé à lui pour Aoi pour sa célèbre peinture La liberté guidant le peuple, peinte en 1830.

2) On ne connait pas beaucoup Marcus Lucretius Fronto, on sait qu'il est notable et qu'il est surement mort en même temps que Pompei en l'an 79 après JC, mais surtout pour sa célèbre maison qui est l'une des rare à avoir survécu lors du désastre.

3) Yelena est une personne fictive que j'ai inventée, elle est la mère de Katsumi.

4) Wuhai est une ville de Chine. Connue pour abriter plus de 400 usines.

5) Un uppercut est une technique de boxe, on ferme le poing et on l'emmene de bas en haut pour qu'il frappe sous le menton de la (future) victime.

Voilà voilà !

Un combat avec en prime, plus d'explication sur Aoi et Katsumi.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.

Merci encore à fairyclochette pour son commentaire !

Bye bye ! Et à la prochaine !

(Bonne rentrée !)


	4. Un passager dans la chaloupe

p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dans une mer célèbre, sur une petite barque remplie d'aliments, et de corps, une silhouette est assise mais ne présente aucun signe de vie à part la petite respiration, pas très perceptible mais là./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Une autre silhouette féminine bouge. Sa chevelure blonde brille sous les rayons du soleil. Les yeux bleus de la femme se lèvent vers le ciel sans nuage. Bercée par le courant des vagues, elle se relève lentement, pour faire en sorte de s'assoir correctement pour mieux regarder aux alentours. Il n'y a nul terre, ni tempête à l'horizon. La seule chose entrant dans son champ de vision est la silhouette de l'autre femme, assise elle aussi. Elle plisse son vêtement blanc. Elle tourne le regard vers son amie, qui est la silhouette. Elle tient fermement les rames mais ne bouge pas. Pensant que son amie est réveillée, elle se penche vers elle./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"-/spanspan class="s2"Aoi/spanspan class="s2", où /spanspan class="s2"allons-nous/spanspan class="s2" cette fois-ci, demande /spanspan class="s2"Katsumi/spanspan class="s2", parce que je te préviens de suite, je n'irais pas à un endroit comme celui de /spanspan class="s2"la dernière fois. Si ma mémoire est toujours bonne, et de toute manière elle l'est, cet endroit était tout bonnement insupportable !/span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"Son amie ne répond pas. Seul le silence lui répond. Et un ronflement assez rauque. /spanspan class="s2"Katsumi/spanspan class="s2" lève un sourcil à ce /spanspan class="s2"son/spanspan class="s2"assez…. Etrange. Elle se penche sur le côté pour observer le visage de son amie, qui dort belle et bien, mais qui respire à peine. Elle avance deux doigts pour prendre son pouls, seule capacité de médecine qu'elle a appris de toute sa vie. Et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle est vivante, même si elle doit déjà le savoir grâce à l'entente de sa respiration, ce qui n'est pas./span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"Mais le son de ces ronflements ne vient pas de son amie, mais de ce qui doit se trouver sous la couche de nourriture, qui dit en passant, bouge. Donc elle passe sous le bras de son amie, et, après avoir trouvé une banane, la tient dans ses mains en avançant lentement vers la /spanspan class="s2"futur/spanspan class="s2" victime de la banane./spanspan class="s2"Katsumi/spanspan class="s2" écarte les /spanspan class="s2"aliments et son regard tombe sur un homme plus ou moins /spanspan class="s2"agé/spanspan class="s2", avec une barbe et des cheveux longs et crasseux, bavant la bouche grande ouverte et ronflant comme un bienheureux. Elle remarque que l'homme porte des vêtements amples et tout aussi sales que l'homme. Un t-shirt surement utilisé depuis 3 semaines avec une veste verte ou plutôt kaki ou plutôt marron, enfin d'une couleur inidentifiable pour le moment. Avec un pantalon qui doit faire trois fois sa taille qui tient seulement par une ceinture. Mais elle ne voit pas ses pieds, /spanspan class="s3" style="font-style: italic;"et heureusement, sinon je crois que je ne verrais plus les hommes de la même manière, pense/spanspan class="s3" style="font-style: italic;"Katsumi/spanspan class="s3" style="font-style: italic;"./span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"Et une lumière s'allume dans le cerveau de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'une colère aussi grande. Elle mène la banane au-dessus de sa tête et l'écrase sur l/spanspan class="s2"e crâne du visiteur indésirable/spanspan class="s2", accompagné par deux cris distinct./span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Espèce de profiteur ! Meurs ! hurle la jeune femme/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"-/spanspan class="s2"ARghouuu/spanspan class="s2"tchouu/spanspan class="s2", dit lamentablement l'homme./span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"Après avoir finir d'aplatir la pauvre banane qui n'a rien demandé, /spanspan class="s2"Katsumi/spanspan class="s2" prend l'/spanspan class="s2"indésirable, /spana name="_GoBack"/aspan class="s2"et essaye de le mettre à la mer, mais l'homme plus fort, et réveillé grâce à la banane tire sur les mains de la jeune fille et l'amene à lui./span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Elle tombe alors sur l'homme sans la moindre résistance. Elle relève la tête et essaye le corps mais seule la tête obéit à son ordre silencieux puisque une main qui enserre sa taille l'empêche de relever son corps. Elle fissile du regard les yeux invisible pas la mèche de l'indesirable homme./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Et dis donc ma jolie, tout doux, plaisante l'homme. J'aime être réveillé par une jeune femme mais je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de me faire réveiller par une banane, ahahah !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Elle rougit de honte face à cette provocation et de cette position où elle préfère être la supérieur que la soumise./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi ! Ordonne-t-elle, je ne vous aime pas ! Et puis que faites vous donc sur mon bateau ?!/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pour la contredire il resserre son emprise et un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres dur de l'homme./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Et bien, les femmes se ressemblent pour dire qu'elles détestent cette position alors que celle ci leur plaît complètement, répond l'homme avec assurance. C'est donc ton bateau, je l'ai pris pour une chaloupe abandonnée, tant pis si elle est habitée. Enfin plutôt tant mieux. Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec deux femmes durant cette cohabitation... Savoureuse./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Et il accentue son sourire déjà à son maximum./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katsumi a eu le temps d'apercevoir un œil vert plein d'un sentiment étrange mais qu'elle ne veut en aucun savoir la nature. Elle est tout à un effrayée et mal à l'aise face à cet homme sous son masque de colère et d'outrage./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Je plaisante ! Je ne touche qu'aux femmes qui le veulent ! Je t'ai fait peur, n'est ce pas ? S'exprime soudainement l'indésirable./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Et pour accompagner ses mots il relâche son emprise sur la femme. Qui a pour effet de l'envoyer en arrière, parce qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de s'échapper de son étreinte en allant à l' arrière, et elle se cogne à son amie, qui se trouve en ce moment même dans son dos et elles se retrouvent toutes deux à tomber sur le sol./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Hmmm.../span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Aoi se réveille de ce brusque réveil. Katsumi se redresse vivement et se tourne vers elle, prise de panique de l'avoir blessée dans sa chute./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Ça va ? Demande Katsumi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Aoi ouvre un œil, ouvre et ferme sa bouche pâteuse plusieurs fois à la suite./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-On est arrivée sur une île ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Silence./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Hein ? Dit la blonde./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-On est déjà arrivée sur une autre île, demande la bleue, non parce que sinon c'est un peu étrange qu'une île soit aussi près de l'autre./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Tu te réveilles souvent avec une chute quand tu arrive quelque part ? S'inquiète légèrement Katsumi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-La moitié du temps, l'autre moitié c'est proche de la noyade./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Et elle parle de ça avec un sourire./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s3" style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mais qu'est-ce que...?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Quelle imprudente ! Et ouvre moi cette autre œil, tu m'as l'air fine comme ça !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée Katsumi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! S'exclame fortement la susnommée./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Ahahahahaha/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ce rire venant du fond du bateau, de l'homme donc, surprend les deux femmes./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Tiens ! Un nouveau venu ? Fait Aoi en s'asseyant ssural place d'où elle est tombée./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Enchanté petite dame ! rit l'homme, et bien si je m'attendais à cette scène ! Je pensais que je me retrouverais avec deux nobles coincées, et pardonnez moi du mot, s'excuse-t-il rapidemment en voyant le visage outré de la pompéienneouais ce n'est pas le cas et heureusement devoir me comporter comme un de ces gars complètement idiots me fout un peu les j'tons ahahah./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Oh, je ne vois pas vraiment le problème, puisque de toute manière peut importe comment vous vous exprimeriez vous aurez toujours l'air d'un chien tout droit sorti des poubelles, provoque Katsumi en plaçant une main devant sa bouche./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Je crois bien que cette personne serait toi la gamine. Un habit blanc ne le reste pas après quelques ballades./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katsumi jette un regard à sa robe blanche qui ne l'est effectivement plus. Des tâches de saletés et des grains de sable, se sont accrochés à sa robe. Elle passe un coup de main dessus en cachant son embarras par un toussotement./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-On perd de son arrogance princesse ? Ricane l'homme./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Je vous-/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Et vous venez de l'île d'où nous étions, la coupe sans ménagement sa coéquipière, qui boude dans son coin sans quitter des yeux l'homme ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Oui, dit il en s'amusant de la réaction de la "princesse". Mais j'ai eu un petit soucis de logement, donc j'ai pris le bateau comme lit et me voilà./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Donc tu es notre compagnon ! S'exclame Aoi en sautant de sa place./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Oui pendant le voyage, affirme l'homme sans entenentéléchie double sens de la phrase./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"La femme aux cheveux bleu se tourne alors vers la blonde./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Katsumi tu as vu ma-/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Non ! Refusé complètement Katsumi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Mais c'est-/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Je me fiche de cela, ça reste non, reste catégorique la femme./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-De quoi parlez vous ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Même si ça te regarde ferme-la simplement, grince de toute son arrogance la pompéienne./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Tu vas être notre nouveau compagnon !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Tout le monde a pu se rendre compte, encore une fois, que la mer est toujours aussi silencieuse qu'une carpe. Gentille attention./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Nouveau compagnon ? Reprend l'homme./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Oui !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-C'est hors de question ! J'aime ma solitude !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Mais... Pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est bien non ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Parce que la solitude c'est mieux !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le chien./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Mais ferme-la gamine ! La dame se trompe, non ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mais le visage dégoûté de la noble, lui laisse présager que non./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-J'ai le choix ? Tente-t-il de raisonner la femme./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Oui, sourit la jeune femme bleue./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Donc je ne sui p-/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Et tu m'as deja laissé l'entendre !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Hein?!/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Bienvenue dans l'equipage !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Je ne suis pas de cet avis, s'écrie l'homme !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Alors saute, lui laisse le choix Aoi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Comment ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Tu as le choix de sauter ou de rester c'est simple, sourit Aoi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"L'homme jette un regard à la mer. Puis vers la femme souriante./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-J'ai pas le choix tu dis ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Oui. Quand on accepte on ne refuse plus./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Mais.../span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"La cadette lui montre l'eau./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Plus le choix, il doit la couler alors./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Il fonce sur la jeune Aoi mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser une frappe, il se retrouve à terre./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Un ours c'est dangereux, lâche Katsumi./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Il lui lance un regard choqué, un ours ? Cette femme est un ours ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Alors ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Il lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme d'un mort./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-... J'accepte, fait l'homme à contre cœur./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Bien maintenant guide nous ! Ordonne la femme-ours-cadette tout dépend du point de vue./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Hein, demande l'homme qui se dit qu'il commence à ne rien comprendre, et depuis un petit moment déjà./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-On a un capitaine, un cuisinier et maintenant on a un navigateur ! C'est plutôt cool ! Je te laisse choisir la destination je te privé des rames c'est moi qui rame !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Je suis navigateur ? Comme ça ? D'un coup ?/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Yup !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Et le ciel est devenu le spectateur d'une scène assourdissante, qu'il en a du mal aux oreilles./span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~~/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"et voilà fini ! Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et merci à la nouvelle (ou nouveau) suiveuse(re) bon week-end !/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"À la prochaine !/span/p 


End file.
